Mmrr's Day
by Swimmingly Yours
Summary: In 2nd person and present tense. You are Mmrr, and you are bored, so you go out to wander around. PG because of Elysoun and because I felt like it.


A/N: spur of the moment idea, like the Danger of Sharp Fans. Written in second person because I wanted to sound personal, and it is quite difficult to write from a cat's point of view. So all the thoughts and such will be as if Mmrr is thinking like a human. It is in second person and in present tense, so in a way it's like the 'choose your own adventure' books, but you don't choose anything. I, of course, choose everything for you. Remember, you are Mmrr.  
  
* I don't own the characters. I own the depressing story I put them in. *  
  
_________________________  
  
Mmrr's day.  
  
Danae finishes tying up the bonnet around your neck. For a child, she is quite strong because the bonnet strings hurt your neck. Aphrael has to act like a 'normal' little girl, but you think she is overdoing it.  
  
Danae bounds up from where she was sitting and climbs into Oscagne's lap, who was having a dispute with Vanion. You claw at the bonnet strings to loosen them and finally manage when the door opens to admit a cloaked Caalador, who was carrying a little porcelain swan in his hand. You take advantage of the open door and run out through it, hoping nobody saw you. Listening to humans talk and being dressed up all day was just too much.  
  
Aphrael had told you earlier that there may be people who were involved in the plot to overthrow Sarabian in the castle. You are bored, so you go to look and see if anyone was discussing anything interesting. You think maybe that you can bribe Danae to stop dressing you up with some useful information.  
  
Down the corridor you decided to take you see a large group of Tamul servants 'walking', jugs of beer in hand, obviously drunk, all swaying precariously on their feet. They seemed to be celebrating something, as they were singing loud, bawdy songs at the top of their voices. Quickly, you weave through them, dodging their drunken footsteps, through the rest of the corridor, holding your breath all the while. Alcohol is absolutely disgusting.  
  
You trot down a corridor and turn a corner. You see Empress Elysoun there, with one of the Cyrinic Knights, who was obviously trying to squirm away from her. You shudder and run quickly back the way you came from, but taking a different corner as to avoid the drunken Tamuls. Sometimes humans are. odd.  
  
You decide to go outside so you trot down several flights of stairs and find yourself in a garden. You think that it is a beautiful day for autumn. Leaves were starting to go red. You wonder why wasn't anyone out of the castle.  
  
"A kitty!"  
  
You spin around at the sound of the voice. You absolutely LOATHE being called 'kitty'. It was Emperor Sarabian and Empress Cieronna's son, the Crown Prince. The little boy runs towards you excitedly and kneels down beside you, staring into you eyes with his wide ones. Then, suddenly, he picks you up and squeezes you so tight that you feel like you're about to burst. Then the squeezing suddenly stopped, and the Prince held you up and stared at you in the eyes.  
  
"Your Highness?" a voice called. It was the Prince's manservant, and he was hurrying towards the two of you. You try to get out of the little boy's grasp, still panting for breath, but he is too strong.  
  
"Look what I found!" the boy said to the man. "A little pretty kitty!"  
  
You are very, very angry. You are positively FURIOUS!!! How DARE this boy call you are 'what'? You are at least three times as smart as him, which makes you all the more superior.  
  
"Can I keep it? Pleasepleaseplease???" (A/N: Scarpa's begging thing)  
  
Now you feel dread. This boy might actually KEEP you! You try harder than every to squirm out of his grasp. You'd rather be dressed up all day than be 'pet' to this half-wit boy.  
  
The older man shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Your Highness. This cat belongs to Princess Danae of Elenia. She wouldn't be very happy if you took her cat. I heard she has quite a temper." The boy's lips began to quiver. Familiarisation dawns upon you. He was about to CRY! You hate seeing humans cry.  
  
"Boohoooo!!!!!!!!" he positively opened his mouth and bawled, his tears falling onto your skin. You jump out of his arms and run away as fast as you can, back into the castle. Suddenly you hear the crying of the boy get closer. He must be following you! You race through the castle floor, up the stairs, past Elysoun and her Cyrinic victim (in the confusion he manages to escape, leaving her looking sour) through the group of drunkards, not caring whether you bumped into them or not, and toppling quite a few of them over. Finally you come to the door of Ehlana's apartment, scamper through the door just as Caalador, who was leaving, was about to close it, and skid to a stop in the middle of the room, everyone's eyes on you.  
  
"There you are, Mmrr!" cries Danae, starting towards you. You shoot through the door to the bedroom, and curl up on a bed, shaking. You've had enough of humans for a day.  
  
The End. __________________________________  
  
right, well, that was the first thing I had ever written in second person. Hope you liked it, and please review even if you didn't. 


End file.
